Thoughts
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: The end of the Last Battle from Lucy's point of view. Has a hint of Lucy/Tirian. But mostly about Lucy and Aslan.


**Another Lucy story, yes, sorry. She's my favorite character (besides Aslan), and I can't help it. One-shot during **_**The Last Battle.**_

Lucy breathed deeply as she looked out from the wall of the garden to the Narnia below. Something was different about the air here in the real Narnia. What was it? Was that it had that delicious smell all over the place? It was beautiful, but no. Was that it was fresher? Maybe. Narnia's air had always been fresher than Earth, but this was…lacking something or had something?

"Enjoying the view, Daughter of Eve?"

Lucy turned to her old friend, Mr. Tumnus the faun. "Yes, it is beautiful. But I was just thinking. Not only does the real Narnia look different, it, well, _smells_ different."

Tumnus smiled. "That is true, Lucy. Have you've been able to figure out what it is different?"

Lucy shook her head, looking back out to the view. "No. But – wait – that's, that's - ! Peter! Edmund! Come quick!"

Peter and Edmund came running over to their sister and found her and Tumnus smiling brightly. "What is it, Lucy?" Peter asked.

"What's all the commotion?" Edmund added.

Lucy pointed out to the mountains. "Look THERE!"

"What am I looking at?" Peter asked, confused, then froze in realization. "OH! It's – it's – it's ENGLAND!"

"There's the Professor's old house, where all our adventures began!" Edmund exclaimed, excitedly. "But, I thought it had been destroyed."

"Yes, in the Shadowlands, but in all the REAL countries, no good thing is destroyed," Tumnus explained.

Lucy smiled to herself. _No good thing is destroyed. _"That's it!" Her brothers and friend looked at her. "There's no death here! Oh, Mr. Tumnus, that's why the air's different. You don't smell death!"

Tumnus nodded. "Yes. Isn't it amazing?"

Lucy nodded and again turned back to England. She noticed something and squinted to see well. She gasped and squealed, "Look! There's Mother and Father! They're waving to us!"

The Pevensies waved to their parents across the great distance. Their parents seemed extremely happy and young again, just like the Professor and Aunt Polly.

Suddenly, the bright trumpeting of a horn sounded across the garden. The Pevensies turned away from their parents and looked at each other confused.

"That's King Frank's horn," Tumnus stated. "We must all go up."

The four moved into the trees to be joined by everyone from their adventures. They were a huge procession moving up to the mountains of Aslan. Everyone was laughing and talking, enjoying each other's company after years of being apart. Every step they took brought them closer to the real England.

Lucy skipped as if she was child again. She couldn't have been happier.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, my lady."

Lucy looked up to see Tirian walking beside her. She blushed slightly, as she said, "I'm glad to be home."

He looked up to the mountains, and Lucy realized how noble and handsome he looked. "So am, my queen."

"Please, call me Lucy." Lucy smiled at him. "I hope we'll be good friends."

"As do I…Lucy." He took her hand, as they led the procession.

Suddenly, Lucy looked up to see Aslan jumping from cliff to cliff to meet them. Then, he stood before them in golden majesty and power. Lucy thought she had never seen him so big and powerful as he was now. She looked at him and her heart longed; nothing would compare to him.

"You are not as happy as I mean you to be," Aslan said, looking at the Seven Friends of Narnia.

"We're afraid of being sent away, Aslan," Peter said, answering for everyone, "like how we were before."

Aslan shook his head. "No, you are here to stay." The Friends jumped with excitement, but Aslan was not finished. "For you are, what you called in the Shadowlands, dead." Everyone gasped and Aslan smiled. "The term is over. The holidays have begun. The dream is ended. This is the morning!"

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth slowly opened as she saw Aslan change. Then, she saw Him. She let go of Tirian's hand and ran as fast her legs could carry her to the Highest of all High Kings. He looked to her and smiled brightly. Lucy ran into His arms and flung her arms around His neck.

"JESUS!"

**Was it good? It really didn't have a main plot. I just wanted to focus on Lucy's feelings a bit while she's in the real Narnia and how her reaction might have been when they saw Aslan become Jesus. (Look at the last paragraph of the Last Battle. Best line EVER!)**


End file.
